Kingdom Hearts III: Riku's Tale
by Kagayaku-Tsukikage
Summary: Was called Kingdom of Nobodies but I changed it. KH2 spoilers and such. Riku x Namine. Axel x Roxas, and Marluxia x Demyx.
1. Difference

Disclaimer: If I DID own KH I would not have put in Kairi EVER or I would have killed her in the beginning but sadly I don't own it. Damn…

Chapter 1: Difference

_In an infinite sorrow there is nothing but a stark darkness that emanates from the hearts within the soul. The heart is the soul isn't it? Therefore it is really saying that the blackness is coming from the same place. Misery is produced from the black void and it is inevitable that it can control the actions of every mortal who is blinded by their emotions. Humans, I swear, they are so fragile and easily manipulated, not just by their own feelings but also by the persuasive attitude of others. The true nature of the hearts, of course, is not just light but darkness as well because its light casts a shadow. In this I conclude that light cannot exist without darkness. They are akin to one another therefore their existence with each other is natural and cannot be changed._

"A fine conclusion," the mysterious man in all black said as he handed the paper back to the young boy. His hair was silver and flowed onto his shoulders. His green eyes lit up with happiness to the words of praise. Of course it was a fine conclusion, it was truth based on his experiences in the darkness he so willingly entered without fear. He would do it again if meant rescuing the person he loved most. Her image still burned in his mind.

The mysterious man interrupted Riku's thoughts, "Well now Riku, this is a fine argument with a strong conclusion but do you think it can hold its weight at the debate tonight?"

"Of course Master Marluxia, I am quite able."

"I believe you are. Don't make a fool of my teachings. I chose you as my representative, don't fail me Riku."

"I won't."

At the debate at the town center, Riku shared his argument that darkness and light are one while his rival, Sora-under the teachings of Ansem the Wise spoke of the heart only bearing light. But Sora was wrong because he chose not to see the darkness. Riku knew well the darkness but also knew the light of salvation that saved him in the end. As Riku presented he saw a familiar face in the crowd. It could only be…yes, that blond hair, those stark clothes, her dazzling eyes! It could only be…

"Naminé?" Riku said into the microphone the hall went silent. Marluxia, who was observing sighed his anger and embarrassment. The young girl gave a grin and ran out the discussion hall. Riku jumped off stage to pursue her. Everyone was puzzled. It was raining-oh how it rained often here, but Riku didn't care. He could hear Naminé's laughter echoing in the streets. Riku turned a corner into a dark alleyway and it was empty. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Were you looking for me?" Naminé asked with a smile, a sketchpad was held in her hand.

"Naminé?" Riku said breathlessly, "How did you get out of the princess's heart?"

"Oh, you mean Kairi, her heart was strong but no her body. In short, the illness killed her and she passed away not too long ago."

"Then who will rule Kingdom Hearts?"

"I will-"

"Nonsense, a Nobody?" Marluxia interrupted approaching the two young ones.

"You're one to talk Marluxia. First you fake death to escape and then you return and completely have a change of heart? Oh wait, you have none." Naminé responded coldly.

"The way I was before was meaningless because in the end Organization XIII died out. Besides to rule Kingdom Hearts you need one."

"I have to tell you a secret then, the reason I was so special all that time ago was because I had a heart."

To be continued.

I adapted this whole story to my perspective so don't criticize me. I played both games blah. Just think it as AU okay? Thanks


	2. Sayonara Keyblades

Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I be writing it as a fanfic?

Chapter 2: Sayonara, Keyblades

"I have a heart," Naminé said with a grin. Riku and Marluxia both stared in confusion. Impossible! She is a Nobody, she has no heart! It was unbelievable. Both men knew that, however, there was something about it that sounded so truthful, so real that they couldn't question it. In fact, they actually started to believe it.

Sora ran down the alleyway, he was out of breath, "Riku I looked all over for you man! Why'd you run off like that?"

"What? Oh, Sora, sorry, you see I was talking to this girl-"

"What girl?" Sora asked. Riku stared puzzled. Both he and Marluxia turned back to look to Naminé but she was gone.

"Riku are you calling Marluxia a girl? He's gonna take points off your grade again."

"Come on; let's go back to the academy," Riku sighed and walked away. Sora ran beside his friend and continued to walk with him. Marluxia walked slowly behind the two. _How could she have a heart?_ He thought _A Nobody can't have a heart. That's why we are Nobodies._

It was only the next day when Sora found out about Kairi's death. He fell into a solemn sadness that was unlike the energetic youth. Even though he knew he would never see her again because she was the princess of Kingdom Hearts, but now, definitely he had no chance to be together with the one he loved. To make things worse, heartless began to appear in large numbers in the _World that Never Was_-which was renamed to Midnight City (A/N: I can come up with crappy world names too KH2!). It wasn't always midnight in the town but at that time, everything exciting happened. Digressing, with the absence of the princess, there was no one to hold up the seal which kept in the heartless and they rose once more. And if things couldn't be more unfortunate, Sora could not summon his keyblade. Neither could Riku.

Marluxia bore a weapon not tied to the heart, since he had none and could easily summon it and fight off the growing heartless. However, he could not decrease their numbers alone. He did manage to protect the academy and those who sought shelter inside.

Riku snuck out of the academy and roamed the streets filled with heartless. The only thing he had to protect himself was his dark powers but they did not do much against the cretins spawned from the element alone. He had to find Naminé because if she indeed was the next ruler, she should know what happened to their powers and why he and Sora could not summon their keyblades.

After a while of searching, one could conclude that finding Naminé was pointless. Riku rested on a nearby wall. The long usage of his powers made him quite exhausted. He looked up at the sky, clouds were billowing over. It was going to rain again. "Damn it, Where are you Naminé!" Riku shouted up at the dark sky.

"You don't have to shout," Naminé said with a smile.

"Naminé!" Riku gasped, her sudden appearance caught him off guard.

"You called?"

"Why can't I use the keyblade? Why have the heartless returned? What's happening Naminé?" Riku said, almost shouting.

"They keyblades were the weapons held by Kairi's power. Now with her…death, I had to create new ones," Naminé said holding out her hand. Instead of light there was a dark aura that emanated from her hand and took shape of a slender blade. The handle was straight and at the end it curved like the hilt of a cutlass. Spikes jutted out of the curve and they were of different lengths. Onyx stones decorated the black hilt. The blade was silver and curled near the end. It was a double blade as in both sides could cut you. The blade had sapphires near the hilt and opals near the tip. The chain that hung from it had a pendant of a tiger. It was a splendid weapon.

"Take it Riku," Naminé said holding it out, "Take it, it will banish the heartless just as any keyblade. That weapon is called the Tigerblade. Use it well. Oh and take this to Sora," Naminé said. After Riku took his blade, Naminé summoned another weapon. The hilt was Red decorated with topaz stones. The blade was gold with rubies. Unlike Riku's the curved end continued to a sharp point. The pendant was an eagle.

"That is the Eagleblade. Unlike the keyblades, these are specially designed for their wielder. Hurry, take them. Once they are in the hands of their true master, they will adapt to the heart and become one with it. Therefore you will be able to summon it at anytime you wish."

Riku took the other blade. With a blink Naminé was gone. Riku wondered how she possessed the ability to easily disappear but now was not the time to contemplate it. He had to save the town that now served as his home. He ran back to the academy but not without running into a few heartless. He tested the Tigerblade and enjoyed it. It was easy to wield and it was very light. Also, Riku could use it as a medium to work his dark powers. After the heartless were defeated, the blade disappeared into darkness. Of course, Riku's heart was mostly darkness anyway.

When Riku returned to the school he gave Sora the Eagleblade. However Sora responded solemnly, "Why should I fight?"

"Why?" Riku shouted, "Do you want to live? Don't you want to protect this world we live in?"

"Not anymore… I have no one to protect anymore, no one to fight for."

"Sora, stop being selfish!" Riku yelled and he punched his friend to the ground. Sora didn't retaliate. He didn't even get up r look at Riku. He stared at the ground and watched the Eagleblade fall in front of him and he watched Riku's feet move to leave. Riku walked beside Marluxia who was battling a swarm of heartless.

"Where'd you get that?" Marluxia asked astonished at the new weapon.

"Don't worry. Come on, I'll help you," Riku said.

"Me too," Sora said with a fake smile. Riku found himself missing the eager arrogance and ignorance that blinded Sora when he fought. Then again, it was because of those flaws that Sora could easily fight and attain victory. He showed no fear then and even now. There was doubt, but definitely not fear. The three warriors stood side by side ready to take on any oncoming heartless.

To be continued…

-Woah I got carried away. I meant to leave y'all at a MEAN cliffhanger but guess not. I'll try in the next chapter. Thanks loves for reading and reviewing. They made me so happy. R & R like always!


	3. Xukir

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it'd be a fucked up game X3

Chapter 3: Xukir (A/N: pronounced: Zoo-Ki-er)

The heartless continued to appear. Even Marluxia grew tired. At this rate, soon even a Shadow heartless would kill them. Suddenly, Dusks began to appear.

"No… Not this! Not now!" Riku growled. To his surprise, as well as his friends, the Dusks began to attack the heartless and not them. It seemed the Nobodies were on their side. The Dusks, with ease, lowered the numbers of the heartless and fought alongside Riku and the others. _This must be Naminé's doing, _Riku thought. However, with the entrance of a stranger, he found he was wrong. This stranger in fact, commanded the Dusks and once all the heartless had been eliminated, the Dusks disappeared by the will of the unknown person. He wore the hood of the Organization XIII members so he was indeed a Nobody himself. He approached Riku.

"Riku…"the stranger began in such a soft tone.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why did you help us?" Riku demanded.

"I only helped you. The fact your…_friends_ were here was a mere convenience on their behalf."

"Who are you?"

"Me, I am what you see. To ask who am I is the same was to ask what am I since who and what are derived from the same form of questioning and as you can see what I am is a Nobody."

"Do you work for Organization XIII?"

"No, but I used to and because of that I still have possession over this cloak but since the Organization was destroyed I am no longer a member and it's not like I wanted to be but you see with being a Nobody I had no other choice."

"Then what is your name?"

"Finally, a question that asks exactly what you want to know and it seems I can't use it as a loop hole to throw you off your true goal by giving you questionable facts that I can manipulate to thwart you. My name is Xukir."

"Xukir? Tell me, whose Nobody are you?"

"Naturally you should know that a Nobody doesn't really know who their somebody is but it seems that you deduced I may know mine but again, I love to toy with you by twisting around what you say to benefit me. I am a Nobody and have no knowledge of who my somebody is. I exist before you and that is all that matters."

"But what you said just means you're lying."

"Good work. Seems I can't fast talk you. But I won't give you a straight answer. Do you like games Riku?"

"I suppose…"

"A Nobody's name is derived off of their somebody's name. Xemnas was Ansem and Roxas was Sora. Seeing this similarity and knowing my name, it is quite obvious who my somebody is."

"It's-" Marluxia began but was cut off by Xukir, "Now now, the game isn't any fun if someone gives away the answer. However, my time is cut short and I must be on my way. I take it by the time we meet again, if ever, you will know the answer to your question."

Xukir disappeared into a dark hole that Organization members used to use to teleport between places. It didn't take Riku long to learn the answer. He was a very smart person and enjoyed games such as this. Marluxia, being a Nobody himself already knew as well, even before Xukir offered the hints. _Until we meet again huh?_ Riku thought. _That Xukir is a strange person. I wonder what his purpose is._

To be continued…

-alright kiddies, out off all the Nobody names; it is quite easy who Xukir belongs to so come on, tell me. Don't cheat by reading the next chapter either you suckers!


	4. Nostalgia

Disclaimer: If I owned KH, Sora wouldn't run or jump gay.

Chapter 4: Nostalgia

With the arrival of Xukir, the heartless count in Midnight City was kept to a minimum. It was to be expected, though, to run into a few when you walked the streets. Riku could say he was pleased with the Nobody's work. After all, it was to be expected from his Nobody. Yes, it was stated that when a strong-hearted person is turned into a heartless, a Nobody appears. But what no one knows is that Roxas turned Riku into one the time they fought. However, the darkness already inside Riku was so strong that he returned and that was when he had the body of Ansem. When Ansem the Wise destroyed Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts, he got his heart back and was able to return to his normal state.

It was strange though. Xukir was defeated the heartless with no ulterior motive and he commanded an army of Nobodies. And another thing that bugged him was that Naminé had not stopped the heartless from entering. That means she didn't enter Kingdom Hearts yet to take the throne. If only Riku could go there to see what was wrong. It wasn't for his concern for his world, but it was because he was so infatuated with Naminé that he couldn't get her off his mind. Riku looked out the window by his bed and say the sun brightly shining with a clear sky and the ocean no so far off. The ocean took the place of the crater where the Organization's castle was. The castle had disappeared.

A paper airplane flew in through the open window and onto Riku's lap. The paper was thick, like the ones used for drawing. When he opened it, a picture of the door to Kingdom Hearts was drawn. A lock in the shape of the insignia for the Nobodies was on the door. Around the door was darkness. Riku understood the picture but not the reason for it. He knew Naminé was the one who sent it though. The door opened and Riku hid the drawing under his pillow. Sora walked in.

"Riku, Leon's here, he wants to see you." Sora summoned.

"Leon? How'd he get to this world? Isn't he in Radiant Garden?" Riku asked.

"That's the thing I don't understand either but he's here."

"What does he want with me?"

"I dunno…"

Riku left his dormitory and walked to the lobby of the academy he studied in. Leon stood leaning against a wall. His clothes were completely different. They were white and silver. The coat here wore over had the Nobody insignia. Three belts crossed his waist. And three went around his right thigh. His boots were white with silver tips and silver designs all over. His gunblade was completely different beyond description. With Riku's entry, Leon greeted, "Riku, good to see you."

"What do you want?" Riku said harshly.

"I come with a message for you from Naminé. She needs your help. Something….bad has happened in Kingdom Hearts."

"What? Why me? Why did she send you?"

"I am a knight for the princess of Kingdom Hearts, whoever she may be. I once served Kairi as well. You'll be surprised who you'll find there in Kingdom Hearts. Why you? Because you possess the dark powers that are able to get you at least to the door. Entrance….is another story. I can get you as far as the door but I don't know if I can get you pass….alone."

"I don't even know where the door is. How can I teleport there?"

"You know where it is, or how to get to the _World of Emptiness_. It's in the Destiny Islands."

"In that secret cave?"

"Where I drew Kairi?" Sora interrupted.

"Yes. Riku go there and you'll know what to do. I'll meet you there with Sora. I have to take him since he can't move through the void," Leon said.

Riku opened up a dark portal. He didn't want to return to the islands. He often wondered if his old friends were there, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka… but he had no choice. Still, the fact that Naminé would call for him and not Sora was strange. He would have to find out the reason once he reaches the door to Kingdom Hearts.

To be continued…

-Yes, back to DESTINY ISLANDS….Oo….sorry, anywho, I hope you enjoy Leon's special appearance. More strangeness to come!


	5. Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I should make KH3 but you'll probably hate it cuz it would be based on this fic.

Chapter 5: Kingdom Hearts

When Riku reached Destiny Islands, to his surprise it was worse than what Ansem or Xehanort had done to it that time ago. There was no water and the island was small floating rock pieces. There were no trees, no towns, and no people. There was nothing but stark emptiness of the sky. The darkness was even blacker below the floating pieces of land. Riku looked around. The door from the secret cave was visible. Riku had to be careful when hopping from land mass to another because he didn't want to know what would happen if he fell.

When he reached the door he found it was look. Without the keyblade, opening it was out of the question. Or so he thought. When he pressed his hand against the door, it opened to reveal darkness. _I was never afraid of the darkness_ Riku thought as he walked through the door. It closed behind him.

When Riku finally was able to see, it was the same thing as Destiny Islands. The door to Kingdom Hearts however was floating with no land mass under it. Like Naminé's drawing, there was a lock on the door in the shape of the Nobody insignia. Riku began to hop the islands to get to the door. To his surprise, there were no heartless around. Riku was ready to fight. When Riku reached the door he noticed familiar faces. Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa and Leon were there with Sora. Their clothes, except Sora's, were similar to Leon's. They must have also been Naminé's knights.

"Hey ya Riku!" Yuffie said with a grin, "I trust you found no heartless?"

"Yes, it was strange," Riku admitted.

"That's our work," Tifa said, "No heartless will get near here!"

"Or the princess, after all we protect her" Cloud said dully.

"So what is it? Is Naminé trapped?" Riku asked.

"No, she locked herself in to protect herself. There is this Nobody after her. Unfortunately he got inside. He's real strange and he can control Dusks AND heartless," Leon stated.

"And heartless? How so?" Riku asked.

"I don't know but he must be powerful to do so or the heartless wouldn't serve him. Whoever he is he is a strange character. We can't keep Naminé locked in because then she can't serve her place as princess and seal the heartless back again."

"That stranger…wants to take Naminé's heart and make a Nobody just like she truly is supposed to be," Cloud explained.

"We're going to let you in through the door along with Sora. Find that Nobody and stop him. We'll keep back the heartless," Leon said. The lock disintegrated and the door to Kingdom Hearts opened revealing nothing but light. Riku and Sora walked through and the door closed behind them. Leon and the others sealed the door once more to keep away the heartless.

Inside was simply beautiful. The sun shone brightly. There were no clouds and everything was colorful. Flowered was everywhere and trees flourished tall in harmony with the buildings around them. However, the people in this place were so odd. They were white like paper with no faces. There were small red hearts on their chest and they floated. Their feet could not be seen. They spoke in incomprehensible whispers and often entered and exited the stark white buildings. They paid no mind to Riku and Sora who in turn were fascinated with the civilians of Kingdom Hearts.

A person in a white hood with a red heart on the chest walked toward the two. His skin complexion was normal like Sora and Riku's. His chin was only visible under the cloak. He spoke his soft low words, "I take it you are here to see Princess Naminé, right this way boys. This is the Sunlight District and the people here are called Syncs. Enjoy the sights as I take you to the castle."

To be continued…

-Oh yes the citizens are a lot like the heartless and Nobodies ne? I love creating new things; this should be a game for KH3. You would play it right?


	6. Roxas

Disclaimer: If I owned KH, Xigbar wouldn't have such a gay English voice…I mean seriously.

Chapter 6: Roxas

The strange hooded man led Riku and Sora through the streets. It was virtually quiet. The only noise was Riku and Sora's footsteps and the whispers of the Syncs. Soon a large castle came into view. IT looked similar to the castle of the Nobodies but it was grounded and didn't have the Nobody insignia on it. The castle was just beyond a long stone bridge with a wide river under it. While Riku and Sora were crossing the bridge, they noticed creature swimming in it. They were blue and had mermaid-like fins. They had a red heart on their chest and no face. They spoke in melodious, lyrical voices in a language the two boys did not understand.

As if reading their mind, the hooded guide said, "They are called Sirens. They live in the water and speak their own tongue."

A sign that hung from an arc over the end of the bridge read "Shining Water District". The floor was white marble and there were many square porcelain towers where waterfalls ran from the top and into a small man-made pond below. The water was clear and reflected the light from the son, appearing to be gold. When the three reached the front doors of the castle, there was another lock on it like the one that that locked the door in Kingdom Hearts. It was strange to Riku. He didn't think there were citizens and he didn't expect them to look the way they did. They were similar in a way to the Heartless and Nobodies.

The hooded man pressed his hand against the door and it illuminated and the lock vanished. One large door slowly opened revealing a dark inside. Riku and Sora took that as a sign to enter. The hooded man did not join them inside. The door closed behind the two and it was dark inside. No one could see.

One after another, red flames lit in silver torches along the main lobby of the castle. A large staircase was in the middle and a door stop at the top. Many other doors were around on the ground floor and on the mezzanine. Everything was white, pearl, opal and silver. It was similar to the white room Naminé was in. Portraits hung on the wall off the seven princesses of heart Sora encountered, Kairi and one of Naminé. She was dressed in a long white dress and she wore many pieces of fine silver jewelry. Her eyes, though, appeared empty. There was also a portrait of King Mickey.

"Woah, this place is amazing, huh Sora?" Riku said turning to look at his friend. To his dismay and utmost surprise, the one who stood where Sora once did was in fact, his Nobody, Roxas.

"Sora's heart has entered the darkness. Seeing this weakness I took over. He will not be able to function if he keeps himself in that deep depression. Don't worry Riku, I'm no foe," Roxas said with a smile.

"I still don't trust you," Riku said angrily. They walked to the staircase but noticed someone standing at the top. It was Naminé but her clothes were weird. She wore a long white dress that had a V neck and she wore a stunning silver necklace and earring with pearls. She had on a weak smile.

"Naminé!" Riku said with a smile, "You're okay!"

"Riku…" she said weakly and she lost her balance. She began to fall. Roxas motioned to get her but Riku was too quick and caught her. He was suddenly at the top of the stairs with Naminé in his arms. She was unusually pale and cold. Riku was worried.

"Don't worry, she is alive…just heartless," someone said. He was standing behind Roxas. It was Xukir. He had a heart in his hand. The heart was gold.

"Is that Naminé's heart?" Riku shouted.

"Yes. With the power of her heart, I can achieve my goal. Don't fret Riku; all that I did was make her a Nobody just like she was supposed to be. A perfect state don't you think. After all, she could not escape being a Nobody of Kairi. Now farewell and enjoy your sweet princess."

Xukir grinned evilly and ran off with tremendous speed. Roxas looked to Riku and Riku, in turn nodded. Roxas ran after Xukir. Riku took Naminé in his arms and carried her to any room he could find. He placed her down on a bed and left the room to pursue Xukir.

To be continued…

-Yes Xukir returns and he is EVIL! And woohoo Roxas!


	7. Organization XIII

Disclaimer: Don't flame me because I said this: If I did own KH, Sora would not have been so gay in that god damn sing-a-long with Ariel….ugh…

A/N: Expect a story name change in the future. Maybe if I find a more suitable title. I am also terribly sorry of everything I have done in the past. I got rid of Kairi, the keyblades and now Sora. You probably all hate me ;;

Chapter 7: Organization XIII

Riku had to admit that after a while of running, he was lost. The castle was huge and like a maze. Beyond doors were more doors and corridors with doors along them. Everything was confusing. He knew Xukir did not leave. Roxas wouldn't have let him. At least he hoped he wouldn't have. No door was labeled as Riku resorted to walking so he would not have to waste his energy. He kept walking along this one empty corridor and was ready turn back if a door did not appear soon.

Just as the thought of turning back entered Riku's mind he noticed a door at the end with a marking on it. It had the Roman numeral "XIII" on it. When he approached it, he noticed the last two letters of the Roman numeral were fading and had slashes through them. This door was locked. Riku was too nosy to pass opening this door. He rammed the door a few times with his shoulder but soon it began to ache. He summoned his Tigerblade and slashed the door several times until large cuts ran along it.

Soon the door was weak enough for Riku to break down. Inside he saw capsules in an all white room. (A/N: The one Donald and Goofy were inside of KH2). Inside these capsules Organization members were in there. Didn't they die? Or maybe when they were defeated, their energy seeped back into them…or something long those lines. They were in numerical order. The only ones who weren't there were Xemnas and Marluxia.

Riku approached the capsules and looked at the one of Axel. Number VIII it read along the glass. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and revealed bright green eyes. He looked around and then focused on Riku. His lips moved but Riku couldn't hear his words. Flames began to engulf Axel and filled up the capsule. The glass began to crack and Riku backed away. The glass broke and pieces flew in various directions. Riku used his harm to protect his face and mostly protect his eyes. When he looked again, he saw Axel unharmed. He stared at Riku who stared back.

"Where is…Sora?" Axel asked slowly.

"Why? Who are you?" Riku demanded.

"Heh…" Axel said with a grin, "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" 1

_Wise guy _Riku thought, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to talk to…Roxas-"

"ROXAS!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Xigbar who began to awake. Hearing the name Roxas enraged him and began to awaken. Demyx also began to awaken and he whispered, "Traitor…"

Water filled his capsule. Axel took Riku's arm, "Let's go, if they awaken to see us, we'll have to fight. Riku didn't want to fight the Organization members at this point. He went with Axel out of the room. He was almost sorry he broke the door down. In the distance, they heard the capsules explode and heard Xigbar shout, "ROXAS!"

"Where's Roxas?" Axel asked Riku as they ran.

"I don't know. He ran off. You see he's chasing my Nobody who took Naminé's heart. As far as I know, he can be anywhere in this castle," Riku answered.

Soon Axel and Riku found themselves in the castle's lobby. Roxas came to meet them as he ran out from a nearby door. He was breathing heavily, "I lost him…"

"Roxas?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"Axel?" Roxas asked surprised.

"Save the reunion for later, we have to find Xukir and save Naminé!" Riku growled, "Let's split up to find him."

"Did you forget about the other Organization members?" Axel reminded.

"What? They're here too?"

"Yea-"

"ROXAS!" Xigbar said stepping into the lobby with his sniper guns in his hands. Demyx was behind him with his guitar. Axel summoned his weapons 2. Riku summoned his Tigerblade and Roxas summoned Sora's Eagleblade and a new sword that resembled the Ultima keyblade but wasn't a keyblade.

"Dance water Dance!" Demyx said as he began to play his guitar.

To be continued…

1-you know the hand gesture he does when he says that right?

2-You know how he summons them mad sexily in KH2

-not much to say but beware potential shonen-ai and possible yaoi between Axel and Roxas in the future.


	8. The Berserker

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I like Demyx 3 He is my whore

A/N: This is kind of late but yeah I'll put it in the summary of the story too but man, expect mad KH2 spoilers and blah…..yeah. Sorry.

Chapter 8: The Berserker

Demyx's water forms began to rise up and Xigbar began to rapidly shoot all over the place. The castle lobby was being destroyed. Riku, Axel and Roxas split up to dodge the bullets. Riku destroyed any water forms in his way. Axel went after Xigbar and Roxas attacked Demyx. He threw off Demyx's concentration and the water forms disappeared.

"OW!" Demyx screeched as Roxas hit him and sent him flying into a pillar. With remarkable speed, Roxas stood hovering over him with his Eagleblade at the other's throat. Demyx spoke hesitantly, "H-Hey wait, I'm sorry, don't hurt me!"

"Why did you attack?" Roxas growled.

"I don't know why…it was pent up rage. I'm sorry, don't kill me!"

-------------------------------------

Xigbar blindly shot at anything. His rage and wrath blinded him. It took long for Axel and even Riku to attempt a strike upon him. Xigbar was so blinded by rage he didn't know what his purpose for attacking was. Soon he was out of ammunition.

"Oh, reload…" Xigbar said and began to reload his guns. Axel and Riku used this opportunity to attack and they sent Xigbar flying. Axel approached Xigbar cautiously and kicked away his sniper guns. Xigbar looked at Axel with confusion.

"Why are you attacking?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. I just remember being killed by…Sora."

"Then why do you hate Roxas?"

"I don't remember why…but I think it's because I called Sora Roxas all that time."

------------------------------------------------------

"I guess my hatred is for Sora…" Demyx confessed to Roxas.

"Look, all we want to do is help Naminé. She's the princess of Kingdom Hearts now. She'll make a place for all us Nobodies. You want to help right?"

"Yeah…I guess," Demyx said rising to his feet.

-------------------------------------------------------

"So you'll help us?" Axel asked Xigbar.

"You make a convincing argument. I suppose it won't hurt," Xigbar said regaining his composure. He and Demyx withdrew their weapons. Riku didn't know if he could trust these guys, they hated Sora. But then again Sora wasn't here. Thank goodness for Roxas, even though Riku still bore his grudge against him.

"I'm going to check on Naminé, look out for my Nobody Roxas. Don't let him leave."

"No problem," Roxas said grinning like an idiot. It reminded Riku of Sora and he had to hide his smile. When Riku went into the room he left Naminé in. She was awake and sitting on the bed with a blank reflection on her face. She seemed to stare past Riku. As Riku walked toward Naminé she screamed, "Get away! Heart thief!"

Riku stared in shock at her. He knew she was not herself but her words still hurt. He didn't know what to do but leave her there. She would be okay. He left the room and heard the sound of swords clashing. He rushed to the lobby but no one was there. He didn't know where the fighting was coming from. The wall beside Riku broke as someone flew through it. In the rubble Riku could see Axel. He was unconscious. Riku crawled through the hole to see Roxas fighting Xukir! Roxas was losing even with two weapons.

"Riku! Help!" Roxas pleaded.

"Xukir looked to Riku and Roxas struck him off guard. He did not allow Xukir the change to strike back and neither did Riku once he joined the fight. Xukir fell to the ground and Naminé's heart slid on the ground. Riku went to grab it but someone else did. It wasn't Demyx r Xigbar. It was Saïx.

"Give that back!" Riku and Xukir both demanded simultaneously.

"You'll have to get it from me," Saïx said summoning his weapon.

To be continued…

-I am running out of good Organization XIII members to be evil. Oh well. I'll just kill that ugly bustard and I HATE XALDIN. I GOT YOU XALDIN! WATCH!


	9. Anti

Disclaimer: I hate Xaldin…ugh…I don't own KH

Chapter 9: Anti

Riku and Xukir both charged toward Saïx and began to attack ruthlessly and simultaneously. However, their attacks contributed to Saïx's berserk mode. Soon, he took control of the fight and managed to literally fling Riku and Xukir away. Riku hit one wall and Xukir went through another. They both did not move. Saïx looked to Roxas and the boy grew frightened. He raised his weapons ready to fight. He wasn't as strong as Sora; he wouldn't be able to defeat Saïx in berserk mode. As Saïx approached, Roxas stepped back until he couldn't anymore. Saïx raised his weapon and before he could strike Roxas, and probably kill him, a chakram engulfed in flames struck Saïx in the head. Axel had regained consciousness. Saïx rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't you dare harm Roxas," Axel said, "He's mine, got it memorized?"

"Oh really?" Saïx laughed, "And you think you can beat me?"

"That's the question I was going to ask," Axel said with a grin, his chakram returned to his hand.

Roxas ran to Riku to see if he was alright. Thankfully he was alright. Unfortunately, though, so was Xukir. He crawled through the hole in the wall he fell through. He looked angry. His skin began to turn black as if he was being eternally burned. His eyes glowed yellow. He began to look like Sora in his antiform. His weapon disappeared and his hands morphed to claws. Riku and Roxas prepared for a fight but Xukir went after Saïx. The berserker did not expect the assault. It was brutal and inhumane (A/N: considering my hatred for Saïx. Maybe I should Saïx on Xaldin.) Axel watched wide-eyed and mouth agape. Saïx dropped Naminé's heart. Xukir however paid no attention to it though. Riku made a run for it. If things couldn't get any worse, Xaldin appeared out of nowhere and picked up the heart. Riku was so enraged he struck blindly at Xaldin. He needed Naminé's heart. Riku was not giving up no matter how many Organization members came and no matter how strong they are.

To be continued…

-I put Xaldin in here just to kill him. Yes…I am so spiteful but you saw it coming. Sorry the chapter is so short but I need to post with the quickness.


	10. The Graceful Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2, I love Marluxia and Demyx.

Chapter 10: The Graceful Assassin

Saïx looked unrecognizable one Xukir was through with him. Sensing Naminé's heart, he went after Xaldin next. Capable of defending himself, he used two spears to fend off Riku and the other two to fend of Xukir. He still had two more left. Roxas and Axel both used this opportunity to attack. Xaldin began to have some difficulty as all cocky warriors soon face.

---------------------------------------------

Demyx and Xaldin (A/N: Yes I remember them, do you?) were busy fighting Larxene and Luxord and his annoying card tricks and Gambler Nobodies. Demyx fought Larxene and Xigbar handles Luxord. Demyx struck Larxene hard against a wall. She growled, "Don't you know it's not polite to hit a girl?"

"A girl? Where?" Demyx said sarcastically.

"Don't be mad because you don't have any of this," Larxene bragged.

"I don't want any of that. Trust me," Demyx said and called more water forms. Xigbar easily was able to pick out Luxord among the many cards by rapid fire. He summoned his Sniper Nobodies to deal with the Gamblers. Because Larxene's element was thunder, she had the upper hand over Demyx who still fought valiantly. However, his efforts were all in vain. He had no chance f victory.

To Demyx's surprise as well as the others, a dark portal opened near the fighting. Marluxia stepped out with his scythe already in hands.

"Not Marluxia too," Demyx said out of fear.

"I'm not here to fight you," Marluxia said, stepping between Demyx and Larxene, "I'm here to fight for you."

"_Damn_," Larxene cursed under her breathe. Marluxia would be hard to beat.

---------------------------------------------------

"Man you need to know when to stay down," Axel said with a grin knocking Xaldin to his feet. Using his wind powers, he moved a spear in an attempt to pierce Axel. However, Roxas managed to deflect the spear using his incredible speed and pierced Xaldin with his sword. There was no blood. Xaldin began to fade to black mist. Naminé's golden heart fell to the ground. Riku and Xukir both stared at each other. The darkness faded from Xukir and appeared normal again. Not one budged and Axel and Roxas stood aside to see who would grab the heart.

Suddenly Larxene came crashing through a wall and slide on the ground, knocking the heart away. Riku and Xukir did not see where it went and looked around restlessly for it. Larxene faded away. The wall she flew through broke into an even bigger one and Marluxia walked in. He gave a smile and held his weapon over his shoulder. Riku gave a quick faint smile to Marluxia before continuing his search for the heart. Marluxia walked over to where Larxene's body once stood. No one paid him mind as he walked around.

After a short moment, Xukir shouted, "You have it!" to Marluxia and charged at his, weapon appearing in his hand. Marluxia, with one swing, sent Xukir airborne off somewhere. He held out his hand and there it was. Naminé's golden heart was safe and heart. Riku took it and bowed thankfully before running off to find Naminé. When he reached her room, she was gone though. Riku almost caught a heart attack. He ran out and cried, "NAMINÉ!"

To be continued…

-OH no, Naminé is missing! Riku!

I am evil. I killed Xaldin, Larxene and surprisingly, Saïx is still alive. I'll kill him, don't worry.


	11. Invasion

Disclaimer: We know I don't own KH2…honestly.

-I'm not getting reviews from other people. I feel….hurt. Y'all are racist cuz my story is so mean. YOU WANT NAMINE AND RIKU SEX? Thank you, katchi for your reviews. They make me happy.

Chapter 11: Invasion

Naminé wandered around lost in the giant castle, as all others have been trying to find her heart. She followed the power emitting from her heart but since it was such a large power, she wound up getting lost. To her, however, she wasn't lost. She wandered aimlessly until she reached a golden door. It was locked but a power equivalent to her heart pulsated from inside. Naminé looked at the inscription on the door: _Only the princess pure of heart shall enter_. Naminé needed her heart to enter the door so that meant her heart could not be inside. She headed back to try and find it.

Meanwhile Riku was on the other side of the castle trying to find Naminé. _Damn, this can't be happening; I hope she's okay_ Riku thought. The heart in his hand let out a single pulse as Riku held it but after a certain time of running, the pulse faded. Riku turned around out of curiosity and walked back. The pulse started again. _It must react when I get near her _Riku thought and started running again.

Outside of Kingdom Hearts, the knights were having some difficulty holding back the number of heartless approaching. It wasn't that they were strong; it was that they became tiresome. They came in endless quantities that did not seem to lessen over time. They were all exhausted. Cloud was the only one, though, that hid that weakness. He continued to push himself to defend the door.

"What's taking them so long?" Tifa complained, "They have that Sora kid no?"

"You misjudge his strength. After that incident with Kairi, his heart is weak and therefore he is weak," Leon stated.

"This is so hard," Yuffie whined.

"Deal with it," Cloud growled, "We fight to the end."

More heartless poured out from the surrounding darkness. Large heartless that no one has ever seen were part of this oncoming fleet. However, the knights were not afraid of them. They held their ground only to find that these heartless possessed great strength. Only the keyblade would be able to defeat it. Still, surrender was not an option. If the heartless did manage to control Kingdom Hearts, the world would be over.

Inside Riku got closer to Naminé, it would only be a matter of time. Her heart's pulse was overwhelmingly fast and strong and the heart began to glow as Riku drew near.

-----------------------------------------

Xigbar finished off Luxord with a bullet to the head. The gambler dissipated into the darkness. He went to join the others. When he looked around he gave an awkward smile and said, "Wow, look at all the Organization members. What a reunion eh?"

"Never thought I would have to see your ugly face again," Marluxia snickered.

"Oh, the fag," Xigbar retorted, "And the tranny."

"I know you're not talking about me," Demyx growled. An explosion not far off somewhere shook the room. Roxas almost fell to the floor but Axel caught him by the arm. It was Xukir and he was back with a vengeance.

"You're back? Do you really want to be beaten?" Marluxia laughed.

The castle shook entirely. Naminé fell to her knees from the shake. It appeared the door to Kingdom Hearts was broken into by the heartless and they were destroying everything in their paths. The Districts turned from beautiful to bleak and the new heartless could be seen from the castle. On top of that, Xukir conjured up Shadow heartless and Dusks. Xigbar summoned his Sniper nobodies and Demyx began to summon his water forms. Marluxia prepared to take on Xukir and Roxas and Axel went to fight the heartless.

To be continued…

-Riku's getting closer but will he get her? In chapter 3284326843260843602 he will finally reach Naminé. Won't you all be happy? Let me stop…..but soon he will.


	12. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: It says disclaimer which means I don't own it.

-New story title, do not be alarmed.

Chapter 12: Lost and Found

The quake did not stop Riku in his effort to find Naminé. He rushed down endless corridors with the heart's pulse growing stronger. Naminé walked toward the where she felt the heart was coming from. The power emitting from it overwhelmed her senses. Naminé turned a corner only to bump into Riku. He held the heart firmly in his hands.

"Naminé!" Riku gasped.

"My heart…" Naminé said emotionlessly as she reached for her heart. Riku placed it in her pale hands and a blinding light burst out from it. The light spread through the castle and disintegrated all the heartless inside. The light leaked outside and began to kill off the heartless inside Kingdom Hearts as well as outside within a certain range. The Nobodies were untouched, surprisingly.

When the light vanished, Naminé was resting in Riku's arms. She slowly opened her eyes slowly. Those beautiful eyes stared into Riku's and there was this moment of silence between them.

"Riku…" Naminé said in a low voice but Riku could find there was emotion in it, "I have to go…"

"But Naminé, you just-"

"No…I have to reseal the heartless Riku, the golden door. Come with me," Naminé said and stood up. She took Riku's hand and ran down the hall. When they reached the golden door, Naminé walked toward it and touched it. Riku didn't step forward. With Naminé's touch, the door opened and instead of immense light, there was darkness, stark, cold darkness that Riku did not want to be part of again. Naminé walked inside fearless of the darkness. Riku hesitated and only smiled to himself. _Sora would walk into the darkness so fearless. I guess that's why I'm drawn to Naminé. Her strength is the same as his._

Riku walked in and the only light that came from the open door faded away as it closed. A dim flicker of a pale blue light was Riku's only source of light. It seemed that under his feet were millions of golden lights but as his eyes adjusted, he noticed there were millions of heartless under the small, narrow bridge he and Naminé walked along. It looked like the room he and Mickey were locked in for such a long time.

As they walked along the bridge, a yellowish light could be seen. It grew brighter as the two walked along the bridge. Soon the yellow light could be seen emitting from a giant golden floating heart above a pedestal. It had a keyhole in it. Naminé stopped in front of the pedestal and beckoned Riku beside her.

"You know…you need a keyblade to seal it," Naminé said to Riku with a smile.

"But you said-"

Naminé cut Riku off by pointing to a spot beside Riku. Riku looked to it and noticed a golden keyblade with a heart pendant was propped up on another pedestal. Riku took it and held it toward the lock. Nothing happened. He looked to Naminé. She smiled and pressed against Riku. She kissed him gently on the lips and their bodies began to glow brightly. When they stopped, Riku held the keyblade to the lock and the golden light came from the end of the blade and into the lock. It sealed.

All over all the worlds, all the heartless disappeared. Hearts floated into the Nobodies, all except for Roxas. The worlds were at peace and no one would be able to go from world to world by traveling through the darkness.

All the present Nobodies watched Riku and Naminé walk in hand and hand. There was a peaceful atmosphere in the room. Even Xukir, who wanted a world for Nobodies, now had a heart and wound up being quite nice.

"Riku…will be my king of hearts," Naminé smiled.

-To be continued…

-Y'all hate me now. You want to read but you can't cuz I love mean cliffys. Oh and REVIEW or else. I will find you….O.o


	13. Happiness

Disclaimer: I hate Kairi…and I don't own KH2

-You better review. I swear it…

Chapter 13: Happiness

It was a splendid day. Only several days after the incident in Kingdom Hearts, Naminé and Riku became husband and wife. No one could possibly have any objections to this wonderful couple. There was happiness everywhere!

Naminé had made it possible for all the worlds to be connected so everyone can visit their friends everywhere via the use of the gummi ships now known as "Chip n' Dales Spaceline Services"

A lot of people were at the wedding. All of Naminé's knights were there. The remaining Organization member attended too. Yesterday they gave a memorial for Kairi and Riku faintly remembered Naminé saying, "Her death was my rebirth…" Either way, Riku was glad Naminé was the one on the outside. Then again, he did wish Sora could also join in the joy but as Roxas stated, Sora is no more. Kairi's death was a great emotional blow to his state of mind. Sora would never be the same again.

Harmony sang from Kingdom Hearts to all the worlds it could possibly reach. The syncs threw white flower petals through the air as Riku and Naminé walked from the castle through the kingdom dressed in all white. The hooded man from before that took Riku and Sora to the castle approached the new couple and the ceremony came to halt momentarily. He removed the hood to reveal none other than Xemnas. There was no need to worry though, Naminé assured. She had also given Xemnas a heart but a while back. He was her royal attendant now. He spoke to her silently and Riku, who almost strained himself, could not hear. Naminé nodded and Xemnas disappeared.

"What was that about?" Riku asked.  
"I was thinking of making a memorial for Sora, the hero of Kingdom Hearts before you. He was a true hero who helped people who he didn't know. I want you to be there Riku, to give a eulogy on his behalf. You knew him better than anyone. And your words will travel to every corner of the worlds so that everyone can hear. We all miss Sora."

The wedding ceremony continued. After parading through the kingdom, the new couple retuned to the castle that was fixed in all its stupendous glory. Everyone waved one last time and Riku and Naminé were left to themselves inside the castle to have their "honeymoon" it seemed.

They were not the only ones who became a couple. Axel and Roxas too became a couple but everyone knew that would happen. The strangest thing was to see Demyx and Marluxia. The Organization members took up home in Kingdom Hearts and after the wedding, the other two new couples began to celebrate their relationship in the privacy of their splendid new homes.

The citizens of the other worlds heard about the marriage and were very pleased. They wished they could see it. Even so, some say that in every world, white petals fell from the sky if only for moment. It was a glorious sight to behold. That day was marked as a special holiday in remembrance of the one person who linked all the worlds together in harmony and sealed the heartless. That holiday is known as St. Naminé's day. The white flower that the petals came from was named "Sora's Heart" in remembrance of one of the greatest hero's that have ever lived.

TBC

-Yes there will be more. I have the drive again from this damn heart warming chapter. 


End file.
